Black Roses in Red Wine
by Tahru
Summary: A strange murderer is on the loose, the mark he leaves is a black rose in the victum's blood. Who is this murderer? Nobody knows for sure, that is, untill he comes clean.
1. Life of Secrecy

A male glared at the person trembling against the wall through his mask. His hair was long and in a braid, some astray hair flowed over his mask. "Do you want to know your murderer?" He asked nonchalantly. The other slowly nodded yes, planning to get his identity and run. "I'd also like to know his." He replied before taking a dagger and thrusting it through his stomach. A pool of thick moron liquid spilled all around him. The silver-haired male took the dagger out and withdrew it into the holder on his hip. He took of the mask of the dead corps and tied it around his dagger. The mask was silver, with blue outlining the eyes and a few sapphires on either side. He turned around and opened the window. He looked back and threw a black rose in the middle of the puddle of blood. "Silence." He simply said as he jumped out the window, and took off home.

The sunlight from Destiny Islands shone through the window of Riku's bedroom. He slowly opened his eyes, then blinked. He rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He sighed as he got out of bed and stretched. His long silver hair was in a mess and the only thing he was wearing was a pair of black pajama pants. He sluggishly walked down the hall of house. He sighed once more.

"Good morning Riku-san!" Came a hyper voice from the kitchen.

"Morning Tidus…" Replied Riku weakly.

"Ooooh, did you hear about the murder case? It was at the masquerade in a hotel two days ago. They finally identified the body as this one guy, Tyler," He said. "Do you think it had anything to do with the murder of—" Tidus stopped dead in his sentence for Riku glared at him.

"Don't even say it." He said sternly. Tidus fell silent for a while, then spoke up again.

"I miss him too," He said sadly. Riku almost cried right there.

"Not as much as I do." He replied back. He then got up and made a cup of coffee. He sat back at the table. "I got somewhere to be tonight." He said, taking another sip out of his mug.

"Again?" Tidus whined. Riku put his mug down.

"What's it to you? I do have a life, y'know." He stated. Tidus nodded. "Well, I have to go out now." He got up.

"Why are you always going out early in the morning, and coming home late?" Riku glared at him.

"Because, the person I want to live with isn't here," He paused. "and I hate this damn house." He added bitterly. He walked out of the room and soon returned dressed in his normal apparel. "I'll be leaving now. I'll be home for dinner, then I have to leave again." With that, he walked out the door, nearly slamming it. Tidus watched him, and as soon as he left he sighed.

"Riku just hasn't been the same," He said. "since Sora's death."


	2. Never Forgotten

Silence. That's all there was at the table. Tidus, Riku, nor their guest, Kairi, said a word. "You still haven't told us where you're going tonight," Said Tidus, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Riku. You're worrying everyone. Especially me." Added Kairi softly. Riku gave them both a glare.

"I told you, I have a life." He replied dully.

"Yes, we know. But why does it have to be secretive?" He asked, looking down at his plate and picking at the large portion still yet to be eaten. He slammed down his fork, making both Kairi and Tidus jump, then stood up.

"You don't have to know everything. Now, I'm going in my room. Don't bother to talk to me." He said annoyed as he walked into his room. He closed the door behind him, locking it so nobody could come in. He quickly got a piece of paper and sat down at his desk with a pen. He started writing in cursive;

_Two weeks since Sora's death. I miss him._

_I'll find his murderer someday and maybe I'll—_

_Nobody's going to read this, so I might as well say it._

_I—_

His hand trembled. He couldn't say nor write it down on a paper that nobody would every see. He crumbled it up, and took it into his bedroom bathroom and burned it into the sink. "I don't even want myself to read this again," He whispered to himself as he watched the paper burn up with ease. He took a glance over at the wall clock. "I better get going." He said to himself.

Another masquerade took place that night. The same man came, dressed in a black tuxedo and a top hat. His mask was silver, with blue outlining the eyes and a few sapphires on either side. His hair was tied back in a braid, with the astray hair coming out the bottom of his hat. He shot a toothy smile at the doorman as he stepped inside. He searched the large room where most were dancing. He glared at one man in particular. His hair was pink and his mask was green with a few tangled green vines with small red cherry blossoms on it. He walked up to him and greeted him warmly.

"Hello." He bowed slightly. The other had a punch cup in his hands.

"He-ey!" He replied, obviously intoxicated from someone spiking the punch. The man smiled.

"Could I ask you a few questions? It'll only take a few minutes." He said calmly. The pink-haired man smiled.

"Sure!" He agreed. Riku led the way into a hotel room.

"Now," He began. He took out his dagger, the handle was gold with a single sapphire near the beginning of the blade. "I'll just make this look like a bloody accident." He stated. The man's eyes grew wide.

"Duuude, what the—" Was all he could say before a dagger plunged through his heart. Leaving blood all around him. The man slid his tongue across the blade, most of the blood came off, then put it in its pouch. He took a French knife from the inside of his jacket and covered it in the man's blood, setting it near his hand.

"There, a bloody accident." He said with a small smirk as he threw the signature black rose in the middle of the pool. He took off the mask of the body. He took it and walked out nonchalantly through the front door.

------------♪-----------

Riku woke from his sound slumber with a jolt as he sat upright. He breathed heavily and was wet with cold sweat. He looked around, then relaxed slightly, letting his body drop back to the bed. "Damn…I got a headache." He moaned to himself. A knock came on is door. "What?" He whined.

"Can I...come in?" Asked the voice of Tidus. Riku sighed and closed his eyes, his arm resting on the boarder between this eyes and forehead.

"Yeah I guess…" He replied, not moving from his position. Tidus crept into his room.

"Is everything alright?" He asked with caution as he eyed the sweating boy. He nodded slightly.

"Yep, perfectly." He replied sarcastically. He looked at the silver-haired boy worryingly.

"Did something happen last night?" He asked. Riku moved his arm away from his left eye and opened it.

"No," He replied. "Just…I don't know." He closed his eye and put his arm back.

"Did you hear about the second murder?"

"No," he replied flatly.

"Well, I heard it was Marluxia this time. If it keeps up like this, they might end up calling it the 'Masquerade Massacre'." He sighed. "I wonder who the assassin is. They say it was the same guy both times." He added. Riku didn't look at him.

"Think so?" He asked.

"Yup, there was the same trade mark again; a black rose in a puddle of the victims' blood." He replied. "But anyway, on a brighter note, I made pancakes." He said trying to lighten the grim morning.

"No, I'll just have coffee." He replied rather bitterly.

"Milk and sugar?" He asked. Riku nodded as Tidus went to the kitchen. He often got him coffee in the morning, some days, he'd just room bound himself for the day. Those were the days he missed Sora the most and played his guitar. This was one of those days. Tidus promptly came back with his coffee in hand. He set it on the nightstand.

"Thanks Tidus…" He said meekly, still not moving.

"No problem." He replied, then walked out closing the door behind him. Riku, finally moving from that position, sat upright and drank his coffee. It was only recently he needed caffeine in the morning, or at all for that matter. He got up and got his guitar and portable amp and put it on his bedside. He plugged it in, and sat in bed and began to strum the song 'Stellar'. He was skillful, it was basically the only thing that could redirect his mind from past events. But it didn't seem to work today. His mind kept on wondering to the same subject no matter what he played;

Sora.

He put his guitar down and sighed. Lying back down on his bed, he closed his eyes.

"I should have been home…" He whispered as he fell back to sleep.

------------------------♪--------------------------

A blonde haired boy walked down a street of Twilight Town. He was bundled up in a jacket and a scarf. His blue eyes were staring down, lost in his thoughts. The snow drifts weren't too high, but it came to his mid-shin. His thoughts were abruptly stopped when he ran into another man. His red hair was covered mostly by a red skull cap with a white circle and a frog in it. His coat was black and scarf was red, he bared his sharp teeth at the blonde with a smile.

"Why hello Roxy." He said a bit happily. Roxas looked up at the familiar skinny figure and smiled.

"Hey Axel," He replied in a sadder tone. Axel frown, knowing what he was just thinking. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"Work, but, I guess I don't have to go." He replied with a smile. Roxas looked down again.

"Don't let me interfere with your life and work."

"Roxas, of course you will. You're important to me," He replied. Roxas smiled lightly.

"I know…but, still, I'm fine." He insisted. Axel shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You do realize I don't believe you, right?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes," He said. "but you should."

"What would lead me to that? The fact that you were so lost in thought that you didn't see me even though my hair is the same color of a stop sign?" Roxas chuckled. "Or is it the fact that you have a gloom-cloud hanging over your head?" He asked.

"Listen Axel, I. Am. Fine." He said slowly and sternly. Axel kicked a pile of snow.

"If you say so, but I'm still skipping work," He looked back up at him. "though, now I don't have an excuse any more. So can ya' just say you're depressed?" He asked. Roxas laughed and he smiled happily. "It's been too long since you laughed, y'know?" He said softly. Roxas stopped and looked at him his expression saddening.

"Yeah. I know." He replied quietly. Axel draped his arm around his shoulders.

"Let me take you to the Ramen Shop," He said with a small smile. "You know I love noodles." Roxas smiled.

"Okay with me, Axel." He replied.

----------♪---------

**Tahru's Note: **_Okay, remember Axel's hat? That isn't my own creation, that is PaRappa's skull cap, from PaRappa the Rappa 1&2 and in the audience in UmJammer Lammy, and those are some of my personal favorite games._

_It's not snowing or that cold in Destiny Island because it's like Florida. But you people are smart, you already know that XD_

_Riku plays guitar; there's no background story for that, he just started playing it in one of my role plays. _

_Sorry this jumped around soooo much, but please forgive that, and also, this was nothing like I intended it to be like._♪


	3. Explaination for his death

It was late at night and a blonde sat at his desk, having his journal out and his pen writing.

_That memory has been haunting me. The dream reoccurs, and I can't do anything._

He wrote. _I can't stop thinking about it, that's why Axel's worried. He says I haven't been the same. Is it really obvious? I guess, since my emotions aren't just shadows anymore, they're showing completely. _

_I just can't believe it, _

_My greatest wish and my biggest fear all came true over one event. _Roxas sighed and closed his composition notebook. He slid it into the drawer closest to the top. He folded his arms and rested his head on them.

"I hate myself."

"You shouldn't." Said a familiar voice as a hand was placed upon his shoulder. Roxas didn't bother to move.

"Why?" His voice was muffled.

"You couldn't stop it," He reassured him. He fell silent for a moment, then looked up at Axel.

"Fair enough," He smiled.

"You still avoiding Riku?" He asked. Roxas nodded, then placed his head back on his arms.

"I know I remind him too much of Sora."

"Gotta face him sometime, y'know?"

"Yeah," He answered hesitantly. Axel sighed and thought for a moment.

"Hey, wanna do something fun?" He asked. Roxas rolled his eyes, though you couldn't see it.

"Before I comment, tell me what you had in mind." He replied.

"Masquerade. One's tonight. You have to come with me Roxy!" He practically begged. Roxas looked up and frowned.

"Maybe not." He replied. Axel cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?"

"Murders." He replied simply.

"Nobody's going to kill you if I'm there. Trust me!" He said softly putting an arm around him. Roxas shrugged his arm off.

"Fine," He replied. "I'll go then." Axel gave a grin to his friend.

"Good!" He said happily.

"But isn't it ten now?" The blonde asked, doodling a picture where his entry was.

"Yeah, so, let's leave now," He smiled and hugged him from his side. "We can get in by eleven or so."

"Are you serious?" Axel laughed.

"No, but the sooner we get in, the sooner we go, the sooner we get in." He rested his head on Axel's shoulder and closed his eyes. "Maybe if the murderer's there, I can kill him myself." Roxas' eyes flew open.

"No!" He shouted. Axel started at him.

"Wha—"

"I mean, it isn't right to kill him, just…turn him in." He replied rather meekly. Axel frowned, then held him closer.

"Is there something wrong?" He whispered in a calming voice. Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and sighed. His head leaning on his chest.

"No," He began softly. "Just…I am apposed to killing…" He lied to him, and Axel knew it but let it go with a sigh.

"If you say so," All Axel really wanted to do was redirect his thoughts. He knew he was depressed, and he could only imagine how much since he's not use to the full-blown emotions, "but come on, we can go have some fun." He smiled.

"Whatever." He whispered back nuzzling his way farther into his chest. Axel felt sympathetic toward him. There was an awkward silence, then Axel broke it,

"Well, let me get ready, and you too, then we can leave, a'right?" he whispered softly in his ear. Roxas simply nodded, and let go of him. Axel carefully walked out of his room, then into his own.

Roxas just sat there for a while, then go up and got dressed. His mask was black, outlined around the eyes and mask was a metallic grey. A few diamonds scattered through out the mask in a pattered. He sighed and looked in the full-length mirror.

"Why am I going…?" he asked himself sadly as he fixed his hair. He tried to tie his tie. _Okay…over…over…up…through…_ "Gah! I messed up badly…" He whined to himself. A knock came on his door. "Yeah, come in," He already knew who it was, so why bother asking? The pyro came in, his mask covered the left side of his face. It was red and orange.

"Almost done?" He asked. Roxas looked over at him and shot a half smile.

"Yeah, just this tie…" He began to say before he saw Axel's hands working his way around his tie. "Ax…el?" He said meekly.

"I'm good with these kinds of things, don't worry." He smiled and took his hands away. "There ya' go," Roxas smiled. "And we're off." He opened a portal and let Roxas in first before himself.

----------------------♪----------------------

People, alcohol, and music. That's all Roxas really got out of it, though he stayed and danced around with Axel a bit. He leaned against the wall now, alone and a quieter part of the room, if there was such a thing. The silvered haired man walked over to Roxas. He looked up at him.

"Can I help you?" He asked with little to no enthusiasm.

"Could you come with me for a while?" He asked as he stared at him through his pinkish red mask with cherry blossoms with green vines sprawled about. Roxas made a mental note of his mask, he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"For what?" He asked solemnly.

"Come," He demanded.

"No!" The man grabbed him by the wrist and dragged him away. He tried to wriggle his way out but couldn't. "Axel! Somebody! Help!" he shouted, though was drowned out by the music. He trudged down the hall, Roxas cemented in his grip. The blonde struggled, trying to get out of his grip. They slipped into the hotel room. The man threw Roxas to the wall and he sank down, sitting on the ground. He pulled out his dagger.

"Now, are you ready to die?" He asked sternly. Roxas was terrified. As soon as he was about to strike, Roxas put his hands up defensively.

"Riku, stop!" He yelled. The man, Riku, looked at him.

"No, you can't be," He whispered as he dropped his dagger and knelt down to him. Roxas trembled and he felt Riku's cold hands reach behind his head and take off his mask. "my last tie to him." He finished as he stared into Roxas' eyes.

"I knew it was you the whole time, Riku," He stated. "and Sora doesn't want you to." Riku just stared at him blankly. Roxas reached behind Riku's mask to take it off. It fell to the floor.

"Roxas," He said at least. "You know everything with Sora, do you know who killed him?" His voice was meek and cracked as he held back some tears.

"Actually…" He started to say. "yes, but you probably shouldn't know—"

"Just tell me damn it!" He yelled. Roxas looked down.

"He…he killed himself." Riku would accuse him of lying, if he wasn't Sora's former nobody.

"B-but why?" His eyes filled with tears once more.

"He didn't want you to know…that he….he had geostigma." He began. "That's why—"

"He had that bandage on his arm…" He finished.

♪Flashback♪

"_Sora! What did you do to your arm?" Riku asked, alarmed and he hugged him carefully. Sora giggled. _

_"I'm fine Riku, just…bruised my arm sparing Wakka." Riku frowned and still hugged him._

_"Want me to see it? Maybe I can—" He went to go touch where the bandage was before Sora swiped his hand away, leaving Riku shocked._

_"No, Riku! It's fine, trust me." He said, looking away. Riku sighed._

_"Sora, I'm worried about you, you haven't been yourself lately. Are you okay?" He asked softly. Sora cuddled him._

_"I'm fine Riku," He replied, closing his eyes. "but I am tired." He added. He aided Sora to the couch and they both sat down. Sora laid down, his head on Riku's lap and fell asleep. _

♪End of Flashback♪

"I can't believe I let that go by me," He whispered to himself. Roxas looked at him sympathetically.

"He didn't even tell me either." Roxas put his hand on Riku's shoulder. "Let's just go home." He said to him with a small smile. Riku looked up at him.

"Fine."

"Let's just get Axel first." He stood up and offered Riku his hand. He took it and got up, then pulled him into a hug.

"Roxas…" He whispered sadly, tears fell onto Roxas' exposed neck. "you're too much like him." Roxas hesitated, but wrapped his arms around Riku's waist as well.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, I'm happy that you are." He gave off a small smile at his blonde version of Sora. Roxas blushed a bit, but didn't know why but smiled nonetheless. They walked out of the room and walked out to the main room. Roxas quickly spotted Axel, since he was burping up fire from the alcohol he just been drinking, and walked up to him.

"Axel, let's go home." He looked over at him little companion, and Riku.

"Sure, but, uuum…where did Riku come from?" He asked. Roxas looked at him , then back at Axel and smiled.

"I ran into him," He replied vaguely.

"So, home, right? Destiny Island first?" Riku nodded as Axel made a portal for him.

"I'll see you guys soon." He said with a smile. Roxas smiled.

"I know," They watched Riku enter the portal and then sighed.

"So, there's no reason why Riku was here?" He asked again.

"Nope," He replied as he opened a portal and walked in, Axel trailing behind him.

--------------------♪--------------------

**Tahru: **_Okay, now. I didn't make up the disease, it belongs to Final Fantasy._

_This chapter wasn't good I know. But, it reviled why Sora's dead right?_

_ Here's to Mor-san whose the only one I know is reading this!_

_There's gonna be one more chapter now,_

_Then a bonus chapter _

_thing_


	4. Life Goes on

Silence filled the room as a body under the blankets lay sleeping. It was still, except for the raising and collapsing of his chest as he breathed. Another person opened the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Good morning!" He said in a bit of a sing-song voice. The person moved from under the covers, poking his head out. His normally brownish blonde hair was in a mess, tangled and matted from no brushing.

"hmn….R-Riku?" He, Tidus, replied sleepily.

"Just wanted to tell you I have somewhere to be today." Tidus sighed.

"Riku, I though you gave up at the life of secrecy you said—" Riku interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going back to work." He smiled. "So see ya' later!" He walked out the door and drove to his work. Tidus was still surprised at him, it's been three weeks so he though he got fired.

---------------------------♪----------------------------

_Just another Monday…_ Thought a blonde from his bed. _I do my chores, others do theirs, Axel's— _Just then the red-head came barging into his room.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said gleefully, but in a joking manner. _At home?_ He looked up at him.

"Work?"  
"Nope!"

"Why?"

"'Cause." Roxas was getting annoyed. He hated when he had one-word conversations, especially with Axel.

"Because why, Axel?" He asked.

"Because, I can stay home if I want to. I've also noticed you've been happier." He sat on the bed next to Roxas. He stoked his hair softly.

"You've missed too much work." His voice was irritated. He hated it when others did things for him, he felt like he was burdening him.

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be back?" He asked.

"No,"

"And how do you concur this?" He smiled at Axel.

"Quit." Roxas stared at him wide eyed.

"You're not serious, right?" Axel shook his head vertically.

"A-yup! Perfectly serious!" He laughed. Roxas hit him in the shoulder.

"What did you do that for? What are you going to do now? Oh my god I can't believe you!" He shouted. Axel laughed more and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Relax, Roxy. You're too tense, yanno?" He smiled. Roxas growled evilly.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, but smiled back.

----------------------♪--------------------

When Riku came home from work, he sat outside on the beach. Gazing at the sun setting under the horizon. He pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knee, looking grimly at the beautiful sight. He laid his forehead on his knee and closed his eyes. _I'm sorry…_ He thought. He then felt something cold a small exposed part of his neck, causing him to cringe slightly.

_**Don't worry Riku, everything will be all right.**_

The voice of Sora said through his mind. He looked up and smiled.

Snow.

"Everything…will be all right," Riku repeated softly to himself. He drew his knees closer to himself. A few hot tears streamed down his face. "hopefully…" He added, mumbling. He took out a single black rose and looked at it. A single snowflake hit it, it gradually turned white. He smiled slightly. He felt two arms wrap around him in a hug. He looked over, all he saw was a mess of blonde hair, he smiled. "Roxas…" The little blonde smiled and looked like at him.

"Hey, Riku," He said, then Riku felt another pair of arms around him. He looked to the opposite side, smiling more.

"Hullo Riku!" He said, brightly. Then he felt another pair wrap around behind him.

"Hi Riku." Kairi smiled. A hand rested on his head.

"Hey Riku!" Said the ever-so-happy Tidus. Riku smiled brightly.

"Why are you guys doing?" He asked. All of them smiled.

"It's snowing for the first time." Replied Tidus.

"And we're your friends, we wanted to have this memory with you," said Kairi.

"'Cause who the hell knows when this'll happen again." Added Axel happily.

"And remember, Riku, he may be gone—" Roxas started to say. Riku smiled softly.

"But he'll always be in our hearts."

----------------------------------------------------♪-----------------------------------------------------

_**Tahru's Note: **__All right, so, I re-wrote it! I like it better :3_

_And no, in this re-write, Axel didn't quit, he was still fired XD _


	5. Life goes on alternate original

Silence filled the room as a body under the blankets lay sleeping. It was still, except for the raising and collapsing of his chest as he breathed. Another person opened the door with a slight smile on his face.

"Good morning!" He said in a bit of a sing-song voice. The person moved from under the covers, poking his head out. His normally brownish blonde hair was in a mess, tangled and matted from no brushing.

"hmn….R-Riku?" He, Tidus, replied sleepily.

"Just wanted to tell you I have somewhere to be today." Tidus sighed.

"Riku, I though you gave up at the life of secrecy you said—" Riku interrupted him.

"Don't worry, I'm just going back to work." He smiled. "So see ya' later!" He walked out the door and drove to his work. Tidus was still surprised at him, it's been three weeks so he though he got fired.

---------------------------♪----------------------------

_Just another Monday…_ Thought a blonde from his bed. _I do my chores, others do theirs, Axel's— _Just then the red-head came barging into his room.

"Good morning sunshine!" He said gleefully, but in a joking manner. _At home?_ He looked up at him.

"Work?"  
"Nope!"

"Why?"

"'Cause." Roxas was getting annoyed. He hated when he had one-word conversations, especially with Axel.

"Because why, Axel?" He asked.

"Because, I can stay home if I want to. I've also noticed you've been happier." He sat on the bed next to Roxas. He stoked his hair softly.

"You've missed too much work." His voice was irritated. He hated it when others did things for him, he felt like he was burdening him.

"So?"

"Shouldn't you be back?" He asked.

"No,"

"And how do you concur this?" He smiled at Axel.

"Quit." Roxas stared at him wide eyed.

"You're not serious, right?" Axel shook his head vertically.

"A-yup! Perfectly serious!" He laughed. Roxas hit him in the shoulder.

"What did you do that for? What are you going to do now? Oh my god I can't believe you!" He shouted. Axel laughed more and ruffled his blonde hair.

"Relax, Roxy. You're too tense, yanno?" He smiled. Roxas growled evilly.

"Whatever…" He mumbled, but smiled back.

----------------------♪--------------------

When Riku came home from work, he sat outside on the beach. Gazing at the sun setting under the horizon. He pulled his legs close to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He rested his chin on his knee, looking grimly at the beautiful sight. He laid his forehead on his knee and closed his eyes. _I'm sorry…_ He thought. He then felt something cold a small exposed part of his neck.

_**Don't worry Riku, everything will be all right.**_

The voice of Sora said through his mind. He looked up and smiled.

Snow.

"Everything…will be all right." Riku repeated.

_And that was the first, and last time it snowed on Destiny Islands. Those events before, _He stopped writing when two arms wrapped around his neck. He smiled at the brunette.

"Want to take a break, Riku?" Asked Sora.

"Let me just finish this sentence," He went on writing again.

_Is what could have happened, if I didn't save Sora._ He smiled up at him.

"So what were you writing anyway?" He looked at the paper, and crumbled it up and threw it away.

"Something that would _never _happen."

---------------------------------------------------♪------------------------------------------------------

**Tahru's Note: **_And that's that. Of course, being unhappy with the ending I'll probably write and alternate ending XD_

_And also, I didn't have the heart to keep Sora dead…_

_Okay, something to clarify: _

_Yes, the snow fall did happen_

_Yes, Sora had geostigma (Thanks to Cloud, not anymore)_

_No, Roxas doesn't have a heart now (Sorry Roxy)_

_No, Riku hasn't really killed Marly, Morgan (or my fiend, Tyler) _

_No, Axel didn't quit, he was fired (bah! XD)_

_Yes, this ending is weird_


End file.
